Deny me Not
by Moiranna
Summary: DISCONTINUED: AU-ish. HarryxDraco fic. Returning for his seventh year, heartbroken and dumped, Harry faces a life he couldn't imagine. One filled with pain of watching the one he loves caring for someone else.
1. Prologue Broken heart

AN: This is a _slash _**fan fiction** so all of you who dont like slash can stop reading right now.

I am not J. K. Rowling and thus nothing of what I am writing is real. It is pure fiction and every character written belongs to J. K. Rowling and WB. Except for Moranna who is mine.

This story is dedicated to Marie. I hope that you found what you searched for and that it was worth it. I hope that you know that I love you with all of my heart. Rest in peace, my angel.

The prologue is set outside the northern coast of England, dont ask me how he got there, he just happened to be there. And the 1:st person is just for that chapter as I found it impossible to write from a watchers point of view.

I like reviews, so please give me some, but no flaming. It is immature and irresponsible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

Prologue - Broken heart

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I looked down at the ocean below me, asking myself what was going to happen now. Pain seared through my body, yet I cared not. My heart had been ripped out from its place in the chest, torn into pieces, stomped on and mutilated so severely that it only was a puddle of mush. And then it had been placed back inside of me, the wound stitched together, leaving large, ugly marks on my torso that forever would tell of what had happened to me.

I wanted death, wanted and needed it badly, almost to the verge of that I was about to throw myself into the cold water below me, letting the streams take me away, take me down into the cold and forgetting bottom of the Atlantic, the place where nobody would ever have to see me again.

Yet I could not make myself to make that throw, not while he still walked upon this earth. Even if it tore me apart, I knew that I had to keep on living, if only for the chance of ever seeing him again.

And I knew that I would, during almost another full year I would see him everyday, feel his radiant beauty shine through even the darkest of clouds.

The skyline became blurry as my eyes filled with tears, and I took off my glasses to wipe them away, trying not to think about how much it would kill me to see him but never being able to touch him, feel the softness of his silver-blonde hair or just be near him.

Again I wondered for the millionth time why it had to be like this, why he had to do this to me. His claims of not loving me anymore I knew were not true, but as I asked for the real reason he refused to answer me, telling me lies that the both of us knew were false. The hurt in his eyes that he had tried to hide - oh yes, I had noticed it, I had seen that there was something else, something that bothered him so badly he didnt want to share it with me. And again he had claimed that he didnt love me, said that we were not meant to be together. Awful things he said, hurting me more than anything else, he had desperately tried to fend me off, as if I carried the pledge.

And I had left, not because that I wanted to, but for that I loved him too much not to have it his way. Wasnt there an old saying telling of that if you loved someone you had to let them go?

Well, I had - as much as it hurt me, and inside I hoped that some day, when the time was right, hed come back. Though I knew that the day would never come, he would go on and live his life as if nothing had ever happened between the two of us.

I heaved myself up from my position crouching on the rocks, not until now noticing the figure behind me. Gasping for air I took a step back, knowing that what I saw was just illusions, for he was not with me, he was someplace else, surrounded with the others of his kin. Silently I prayed that he would go away, stop tormenting me, but I knew his ghost would never leave me. He had placed his trademark on me, and it was more than waterproof. It was everlasting.

Walking away there was a mere moment when I knew that things would just be fine, for then he really was standing there, smiling brightly at me, telling me that it all had been a bad dream.

Then truth came crashing down and the image faded away, as did his steel-grey eyes. Nothing would ever be fine.


	2. Chapter 1 The other woman

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1 - The other woman

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Moranna Sankryo sat down in her bench, far back in the dungeon, long before anyone of the others had come in. She preferred it that way, staying in the shadows, as she knew it would not last much longer. A sigh escaped her pale lips as she came to think about that it was just one more week until it would all go official, her life become everyones business. The very same publicity that she had fought so hard against getting during the past six years. Her fathers inheritance was not what the average wizard would like to know, and once she was out in the light she knew that there would probably be queries about her origin, and she did not look forward to that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of professor Snape, whom walked to his desk with a troubled look upon his face. It seemed that he dealt with an even bigger problem that she was, and this actually made her smile weakly, even though the smile vanished almost immediately. Mentally scolding herself for gloating at his misory she reminded herself that she was supposed to be a Ôgood girl now. The mere thought of being a good girl made her smile to herself. There was no way she could ever be a good girl. As they used to say, you cant learn an old dog to sit.

The Potions master made a noise and brought back her attention, and she decided she had hid enough for the moment.

"Professor Snape," she said in her low melodically voice, making her presence known to the older man.

He looked up with alarm just to relax when he saw who spoke to him, and nodded curtly at her. Frankly he wasnt the slightest surprised of that she was early, she had a tendency to avoid being outdoors as much as possible, people being something that she didnt really was good at handling.

"Ms. Sankryo," he regarded her. "Taking the potion?" He asked, voice just a little bit strained as he knew what could happen if she didnt take it.

"Every morning at dawn," she nodded and rose from her place, taking small, inaudible steps towards him. Even she noticed how he stiffened a little as she came closer but she pretended as if she hadnt. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about it.

"What about it?

"I think that the dosage is too low. Sometimes I find that I am unable to focus for hours, twice I have even passed out.

The Potions master frowned, seeming to think about what could be done to the potion to remove the side effects. The girl or more likely young woman, in front of him, had used it during the last six years and had never complained, he knew she wouldnt unless it was really necessary. After all she was a Slytherin and would thus never even think about admitting pain unless it was very urgent.

"How much dragon blood are you having in it?

"Five drops.

"Make it six, and if it still doesnt work, seven. Doesnt that work you must come to me immediately.

"Yes, professor, I will do so," she said and bowed her head slightly before returning to her seat, hearing that the other students were approaching.

Only a few of the Slytherins noticed her presence which all gave her that curt nod before placing themselves in their benches. Everyone except Draco Malfoy.

He gave her a look as if she was his favourite toy that he was about to play with, settling down in the seat next to her and gave her a wicked smile.

The smile was returned - she couldnt help herself from it. He had that certain thing about himself that she couldnt quite define, not to mention the extreme good looks. Maybe things wasnt as bad as she had figured earlier, maybe she could even outlast this whole thing

Placing her slender hands upon the desk she felt how he took hold of one of them, clutching it tightly as if to say that he would never let go of her. That caress was not very Slytherin of him, but she knew he didnt cared.

A gasp made her look up, to find that Harry Potter were looking at the two of them as if he had just been hit by the train while staring at the two of them. She could have sworn she had heard his heartbeat stop for a second there, but then he had continued from where they were and taken his place on the other side of the dungeon, far away from the Slytherin couple.

Throwing a quick glance at Draco she noticed that he had stiffened just the slightest, but the look was gone before she had to check it again.

If she didnt know better she thought that the two of them had a history together, but as fast as the thought came up in her head she shook it off. Please, the Malfoy heir and the Boy Who Lived? Merely thinking of it made her smile.

However Draco seemed deep in thought, as if he was concerned about something. She caressed his hand lightly to get his attention and instantly he shot her a pale smile.

"What is wrong?" She whispered.

He just shook his head, shrugging his head as if it was nothing. That raised eyebrow of hers told him that she didnt believe him but she settled with it for the moment as Snape started the class.

Throughout the class she couldnt help noticing that even now and then Harry and Draco glanced at one another, even though so discretely that nobody noticed. Nobody but her that was, and while mixing together the potion with extreme carefulness to make sure of that it got right she felt how jealousy tainted her mind. She had been wrong earlier, the two arch-nemesiss definitely had some history together.

In that instant she nearly snapped her quill in fury but scarcely managed to remain herself in custody of her body, driving the urge to hurt something far back in her mind.

The deep breaths she was taking to calm down was not just for the jealousy, early this morning she had felt that the potion had even less effect than usually. Nobody in the dungeon wanted her angry, least of all those who knew _why_ she was taking the potion.

Draco suddenly noticed that she was looking rather strained and placed a hand on her shoulder, mumbling soothing words to her. The trembling he felt from her told him that she had heard him and did as he wanted, and a little while later she looked just as usual, perhaps her pupils still a little too large but otherwise just fine.

"You ok?

She nodded and then threw a quick glance around the room to make sure nobody had noticed anything. Finding herself to be pleased about her search she checked the board, then to add some of the ingrediences to the potion they were working on.

But somebody had noticed - someone who was rather concerned at this but didnt show it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Going back to Hogwarts after the summer had turned out to be the hardest thing Harry had done in his entire life. If it hadnt been for Ron and Hermione he probably would have been down on his knees even after the first day in school.

They didnt know who Harry had been in love with, well, Hermione had probably figured it out, but Ron hadnt. If he had he would have made these disgusted little noises from time to time, as if he was fighting the urge to throw up.

Harry hadnt told anyone of his friends about when he and Draco had been together, he even didnt think anyone knew he was gay. He was thankful for that almost nobody knew - had they known he would have to take even more rude and sarcastic comments from the others at school, things that he just couldnt take at the moment.

Throughout the days his two best friends had supported him silently, making sure of that he kept on living.

Knowing that it was Hermione who had taken sure of that he ate properly and checked that he didnt just hide in a corner and stay there for the rest of his life. He thanked her inwardly for that and took a bite out of an apple, just as she had thrown him an accusitative glance for not touching his food.

He groaned from his usual place in the Great Hall, turning his eyes as far away from the food as was ever possible. There was no way in hell he was interested with eating, all he wanted to do was to prove Malfoy wrong of dumping him by pulling him up towards the nearest wall and show him _exactly_ what he was capable of doing.

That was even if it had to be done in front of the entire Great Hall.

Knowing he would never do that he just mentally shook his head and looked around in the Hall, watching people eating, speaking and having pretty much a normal day.

Throwing a quick glance at the Slytherin table he saw Malfoy sit in his usual place, commending the table with the usual condescending look upon his face. Harry suddenly felt relieved over that he was alone, because ever since they came back to school he had been surrounded with this dark-haired girl who acted as if she owned him.

But then he noticed the girl sitting next to him, almost unnoticeable where she sat in the shadows, only Draco paying her attention of by whispering in her ear, making the girl smile lovingly and whisper something back.

Even from the other side of the Great Hall Harry saw the sparks flying between the two of them, the girl placing a strand of raven hair behind one of her ears so that she would easier hear what Draco said.

Then suddenly the girl seemed to feel that they were watched, for she whispered something in Dracos ear and the both of them instantly turned their heads straight towards Harry.

If he could, Harry would have sunken through the earth in that moment, placing himself the necessary six feet below the ground. For what he saw in Dracos eyes was even worse than anything else pure hatred.

He didnt even bother to look in the girls eyes, she wasnt important to him, all he could focus on was Draco and the way he possessively placed an arm around the girl and then glared at him.

Harry tore his gaze away from the two, feeling another flash of pain inside of him.

_Why couldnt he just have finished it all off, not twisting the knife around in my heart making me suffer even more?_

"Harry," Hermione said, noticing the pain upon his face.

The look he threw her made her recoil just the slightest; she had never before seen such a mourning face-expression. Not even when they had forced Harry away from where Sirius was told to be behind the curtains, not even close to that night at the Triwizarding tournament with Cedric Diggorys dead body in his arms. How Harry had outlasted everything she didnt know, but he had, sad but still with something called hope. Now that was gone too.

In that moment when Harry rose from the table she knew the last nail had been nagged into his coffin, but she didnt stop him as he left, knowing there was nothing that was keeping him to the world.

Ron however seemed oblivious to what just had happened, he looked up from his kidney-pie with a startled face and threw Hermione a wondering glance whom just shook her head to let him go.

"Oi, Harry, where are you going?" He called out, ignoring Hermione completely as the dark haired boy stopped.

"Out," came the short answer, and Ron threw a look upward at the enchanted roof to see that it was storming outdoors and then looked in Harrys direction again.

"In this weather?" He queried.

"Yes.

Hermione had known that Harry had been really low, but now she saw that he was nothing more than an empty shell. She changed her mind about letting him go; there had to be something they could do. They had to bring him back to normal, but knew that it was impossible as he never would share his feelings he carried huge burdens, burdens that probably never would ease.

Harry started walking again, this time leaving the Great Hall, but to Hermiones surprise so did Ron, and she inwardly thanked him, then followed as well.

It was probably hopeless, but they had to make Harry become his usual self. They would not give up on him.


	3. Chapter 2 The body of Harry Potter

Chapter 2 - The body of Harry Potter

They found Harry underneath a weeping willow just by the lake, completely soaked in. It had taken them quite a while to find him due to that once he was three feet ahead of them the rain had covered him like a blanket and he had blended in with the night.  
Calling out his name they had searched, and for every minute that passed it felt like hours, feeling how the rain came crashing down more and more for every moment, once in a while the sky burst out in light as a flash came down, following by deafening thunder.  
And it was during one such strike of lightening that Hermione saw him, a pile that had crawled up into a little ball, and during that flash of light Hermione felt her own heart stop beating.  
He didn't respond at their calls at him, not even once they had found him. The eyes were just closed shut as he was leaned against the massive trunk, and when they shook him to get him to wake up there was no response, even though Hermione's shakes became frantic he wouldn't stirr, just lay in that heap.  
"HARRY!" she screamed, then suddenly came to the conclusion of that they had to get him indoors, starting to drag him back towards the castle, managing to get Ron to carry his feet.  
At that point they both had forgotten all about magic, they just fought their way back to the castle quickly, carrying the unmoving body that was Harry Potter.  
Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks and Ron looked as if he was going through hell and back when they after long last managed to get the soaking body of Harry Potter indoors.  
Now Hermione was usually placed towards being cold and precise about things, but once they had placed Harry down on the floor she sprinted into the Great Hall, flunging the doors open, panic evident in her eyes.  
"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" She shouted, unaware of that all the talk suddenly stopped as if somebody had turned off a light-switch. A soaked in Hermione Granger was shouting to the Headmaster, seemingly unaware of everything else as she came closer to stop dead a few steps in front of the Head table. "H. H-he is dead" she stuttered.  
The grieve in her eyes, the emotions stirring in her made her unable to finish the sentence, but the Headmaster had as in a miracle understood everything and had risen off his chair by the Head table, moving faster than light towards from where she had come.  
"Madam Pomfrey, follow me, please," he said curtly, leaving Hermione standing there, the girl too shocked to do anything.  
She then felt how the world started spinning and darkened out, knowing that now that the message had been delivered, she was no longer in need of her body anymore. And thus she fell to the floor, in peace with herself after all.  
By the time the teachers reached her body she was already long gone, eyes closed.

AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed (except for louievuttion-baby that is).

**Lampshadesrgreat**, pardon for that I didn't write anything during the first chapter, had too little time while writing at that point.  
**Nyoka Li**, I thank you greatly. Please don't flame her on my account, she doesn't know better than to complain at things she doesn't understand. But I will consider e-mailing you to see my personal idea at her review ;)  
**Gray-rose**, thanks a lot. I try my hardest to write good English as it is not my natural tongue. It's not a Mary-Sue, I just happen to fancy the name Moranna. If you take a closer look at _my_ name you'll see that it spells with one 'n' and Kravano. I'll see if she'll become a large part of the plot, it depends on how I twist out chapter 4 (Darkness and light). My best friend is going nuts at me as he tries to make me change some things that are just too much (I still want to keep them :P ). And I don't let myself be taken by flames, I just tend to shrug them off.  
**Potterluva**, Not much to say to you but 'thanks'.  
**Zoomaphonethepirate**: I too was crying for Harry while writing these first chapters and I actually based them on a thing that happened to a friend of mine (may she rest in peace). Yes, there are a lot of slashers on this site (thank heavens for that), and obviously louievuitton-baby is not one of them, and thus should keep her little ass away from here. Thanks for adding it to your favourites :) It means a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 3 Night of grief

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3 - Night of grief

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two beds were occupied in the Hospital wing late that night - candles surrounding the two unmoving personas. The light cast shadows over their faces, softening them up, giving them a slightly healthier look than the ghostly paleness that surrounded them in broad daylight.

A group of three were standing by the edge of the two beds, speaking in hushed voices, once in a while throwing a worried look at the two.

"Professor Dumbledore, is it too late to save them?" The voice came from nobody else than the Potion's master whom looked not little worried about the situation.

"I do not know about Harry, Severus. Grief can do strange things to people and in his already weakened state..." The Headmaster shook his head sadly and took a step away from there. "We will just have to wait and see if he chooses to come back. He is already standing outside the Halls of Death, still pending on whether he should join his loved ones or come back here.

"You mean that it is up to him whether he comes back or not?" The shock in his voice was obvious for even the most oblivious one and against his will the Headmaster felt how a smile lurked inside of him, even though the seriousness of the situation made him suppress it.

"Yes. And just by doing this my hopes are not high of that he wants to come back. Have you not noticed that ever since Sirius passed away his hopes have been even lower?

At this the younger man shook his head and got into a sort of contemplation, making the third teacher present frown slightly.

"How about Ms. Granger then?" Professor McGonagall asked.

At this the Headmaster smiled bleakly and threw a hopeful look at the young girl in the bed that lay deep in the layers of unconsciousness.

"She'll be fine, shock and the urge to bring the message drove her to this.

Professor McGonagall didn't look that reassured, she turned her gaze away towards the door, outside which she knew Ronald Weasley and several other students were anxiously waiting for explanations.

"Now I suggest that we all rest, taking the students into their houses. Except Mr. Weasley, that is."

Albus Dumbledore knew the boy would refuse to leave his friends'' sides and thus let him in, explaining things - the truth slightly corrected though, then making sure of that nobody else would enter. And when the door closed behind the seniors Albus Dumbledore suddenly knew that if the other two wouldn't make it, neither would Ron.

However, done was done, and there was something inside him that told of that it would be fine after all, for as long as there was hope there was a chance of that things could go good.

"Oh, and Severus," Dumbledore added with a bit of mirth in his eyes. "Will you tell Mr. Malfoy that he is welcome here whenever he feels like it?

The Potion's professor seemed utterly confused, he couldn't understand why in Merlins beard would a Slytherin want to meet with _that boy_? Though he finally nodded 'yes'; thinking that the Headmaster probably had his reasons. Though as it turned out, Draco would never get the message. Not until the damage was already done.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ronald Weasley sat between the beds of his two best friends, completely devastated. Even though Dumbledore had said that Hermione was going to be just fine and Harry would probably wake up in about a week, he was not so sure. Even he had seen Harrys appearance since he came to the Burrow after his birthday.

It had looked as if he hadn't been eating for weeks and what had been a positive appearance at the end of school had turned to a pale and unhealthy look, as if he didnt care if the world crashed down during the next day. Not even Quidditch seemed to cheer him up, which Ron took as a _very_ serious sign.

'_Its all Malfoys fault_', he thought to himself, clenching his fists in conserved fury.

He had figured out what had been wrong with his friend since the first day in school as Harrys gaze had been locked on the Slytherin's for nearly five minutes, those green eyes of his filled with uttermost sadness.

Ever since that day he had been itching to give the ferret a proper beat-up for doing this to Harry, at all for even touching him. He was a freaking Malfoy for Merlins sake! He was the bad guy, the one who ate first-years for breakfast.

Ron shook his head several times, trying to get out the vision of the ferret eating innocent Hufflepuffs. He then caught sight of the thick, but simple and plain silver ring on Harrys right ring finger, something he had only seen the boy wear a few times earlier this summer, and he found himself frowning. He knew Harry had kept it in a long golden chain during the latter part of their sixth year, and Ron had never questioned that, thinking it had something to do with Cho. But now of all times, when Harry's relationship with the ferret was over, why would he wear the ring on his finger?

This bothered Ron quite a bit, and he found himself staring at his friend's ring-clad hand, puzzled over the whole thing.

He then found himself wondering over why this all happened. Sure he had heard the expression dying out of a broken heart, even many times, but he had honestly thought that it was just a saying, not the truth. Then again, as he had seen how Harry had been tormented from within, he realized that he had just been waiting for this to happen. Perhaps that was why his inner had felt so cold when they had found Harry.

Ron quickly turned his eyes to Hermione, taking hold of one of her cool hands. Her hair was spread out over the pillow like a fan, soft curls of brown, and he found himself removing an errand lock of hair from her face, then to smile weakly.

_'She's so beautiful when she's sleeping,' _he found himself thinking, suddenly feeling very much at peace.

At least she was going to be okay. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he then patted her hand, holding it as he watched over the two, not falling asleep until early in the morning, the events of the night finally taking out their rights.


	5. Chapter 4 Darkness and light

Chapter 4 - Darkness and Light

Draco Malfoy turned around in his bed, unable to sleep. The words kept on repeating themselves, haunting him to the brink of that he was going mad.  
Harry was dead.  
Every syllable Granger had uttered, her face-expression, it had burned into his retina and viewed itself every time he closed his eyes.  
He kept on wishing that it was he who lay there, that whatever had happened to Harry would be made undone, for he knew what had driven him to the whole thing.  
It was his fault, his betrayal. The eternal curse of the Malfoy family.  
A groan made its way through his throat but he stopped himself, knowing that it meant no good to keep on blaming himself for the thing - even though it _was_ his fault.  
Sitting up in his bed he suddenly realized that he had to see him - just one last time, and thus he stepped out of bed, getting dressed in his clothes and went down into the common-room, just to face the person he least of all wanted to see. This time the groan was harder to quench, but he managed it and walked towards the figure that read a book. Since he already was up he might as well do something useful. Useful that was to the Malfoy family.  
"Up late?" He asked with his casual voice, slipping down in the same couch as her to place an arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to him.  
It seemed as if she hadn't noticed him, she kept on reading with that calm face of hers, but he knew better than to trust his eyes.  
"You know as well as I that I do not sleep, so why do you even bother to ask the question?" Her voice was as plain as ever, to the untrained eye she was deeply interested in the book. Yet by the way her posture had changed just the slightest when he had entered the room he knew that she had been more affected than she wanted to show.  
Shrugging his shoulders he followed on with his act, caressing her upper arm with the one which was placed over her shoulder.  
"Just felt like hearing your voice, that's all," he smiled, wiring a strand of raven hair between his fingers with his other hand.  
The glance she gave him told him clearly that she didn't buy it. With a sigh she slammed the book shut, and the sudden sharp sound made him jump slightly, even though he saw it all.  
"It is about Potter," she said in a soft voice as she completely turned her focus to Draco, giving him a look that went through bone and marrow.  
Shivers went down his spine as he felt her eyes walk over him, the slight inhale of air from her nose told him she was up to something. His retreat was more pure instincts than anything else was.  
"Yes," he breathed, lowering his eyes as he couldn't bear gazing into those black pools of hers - the eyes that no longer looked at him but to her left side.  
"I see him under the weeping willow tree by the lake, pale and listless as Death claims him for his own.  
Her voice seemed to come as if from a great distance, and as his head bolted up to look at her he found that her vision had gone out, eyes closed and lips slightly parted as she scented the air. A sudden ice-cold wind went through the room and then her eyes flashed open, a yellow line going straight through her eyes which stared clearly at Draco. Fright was such a lame word to describe what went through him in that moment; she looked as if she would kill him any second, he even closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see it.  
"Passing in shadows, standing on the very brink of life. A choice to be made, one life to take."  
With those words her eyes showed only white, then she fell forwards into his lap, him catching her only seconds before that would happen.  
"Moranna?" He shook her hard to get her to stirr, and after a few seconds he felt her body stiffen as she came back to her senses. Slowly she sat up, shaking her head and upper body as if to get rid of something. Not until perhaps 30 seconds later did she realize she was not alone, and then she turned to look at him, at first a little surprised but then remembering. The smile she'd have on her face faded as the memories came back to her, and she closed her eyes for a moment to get something painful out of her mind.  
"I am not as well trained as the rest of my family is when it comes to searching minds," she explained at his startled face-expression. "However I saw things, amongst them Harry Potter." Here she paused, not sure on how to bring the news.  
"What has happened to him?" Draco asked, sounding a little too eager and snappy for it to sound normal.  
The raised eyebrow from her was something that made him blush just the slightest, but after that she seemed to oversee with his misuse.  
"Something that cannot be cured. A broken heart.  
Draco bowed his head in sadness; again the guilt came unbidden to him and caused havoc inside of his normally calm centre.  
"But why is he dead?" He managed to say, voice too thick with emotions to utter anything other than a hiss.  
Here Moranna seemed unable to answer his question at once; she had to think for a while before looking in Draco's direction again.  
"He is not dead - not yet. Did you not listen to the words I spoke earlier?  
The stern glance from her made him shrink slightly in his position but he finally nodded, eyes narrowed as he thought about them.  
"I listened, though I did not understand it. Something about a choice to be made, death claiming him and to kill someone.  
She shook her head mildly at him, then rose from her spot.  
"Have you ever dreamt of that you are standing in a tunnel just outside a great door, within which you know there is everything you ever want, no grief ever - just peace? Behind you there is only darkness and the door in front of you there is as if made out of bright light, soothing you with its mere presence.  
Draco nodded as he resembled what she spoke about and motioned for her to continue speaking.  
"The darkness frightens you yet also strangely attracts you, but you feel like you want to enter that door and escape from the darkness. Though you know that if you enter that door you will never know what the darkness is hiding, if it really is so dark as it seems; as the door will close, never to open again. The weak music playing in the darkness tempts you, wanting to lead you there, but still you remain on that spot between the light and darkness.  
She leaned back in her chair after uttering these words and watched him with a slightly curious gleam in her eyes. It looked as if she searched for something special in his reaction and had found it.  
"I've had that dream once," he admitted.  
"That is rare, for it only comes to a person whom is standing on the very brink of death and life. The person has to choose to go one of the options, either light or darkness.  
While saying the last words a flame of dark and light materia appeared in both of her hands, then to disappear as fast as they had come, but the ghost of them remained in Draco's vision for a few seconds, making him shudder visibly.  
It was not until now he looked up at her with suspiciousness, wondering why she knew so much about death.  
"How come you know all this?  
The smile on her lips was more than dangerous; it was something that Draco hoped he'd never had to see again.  
"Again you forget what my father passed on to me. A gift that is so rare and dangerous that only a few hundred possesses it and are allowed to walk freely. And you are talking to me in the only hour that the potion I am taking to control the dark side of mine does not work, and thus my powers are way stronger than yours. If I wanted to I could rip you apart limb by limb without even touching you.  
At this he palened several shades and a muscle in his throat twitched as if he was struggling to swallow, he even moved further away from her on the couch, but she just laughed silently at him and motioned for him to calm down.  
"Yet I do not do that, at this point I have nor need or wish to kill. Only when I am triggered to the point of that I cannot control myself is there a danger to you, which I have told you several times before.  
She saw him visibly relax and she closed her eyes for a mere moment to strain that sudden urge to kiss him passionately, which completely uninvited had come to her mind.  
"Now then, back to the subject," she said slowly. "There is nothing to be done about Potter's state. Either he will wake up or he will not.  
The pertinent voice of hers formed a cold lump of ice in his gut, and at once he knew he had to be there, no matter what the costs were. And as if she had read his mind she shook her head at him, face sterner than ever.  
"I was there earlier and I say that there is no way that you could enter the Hospital wing unwounded tonight.  
A frantic gleam in his eyes told her he was up to something bad, and she instantly knew that what ever it was, she had to come - just to see that he didn't kill himself at it.

And thus, two persons left the Slytherin house one hour before the break of dawn, up to no good.

AN: Just for the short chapter earlier, I'm posting another chapter so quickly after the last one. Hope you've enjoyed it :) Coming up: Chapter 5 - Meeting again.

**Bri**: I hate the shortness of the chapters too. I'm working on it. There will be extended versions of the chapters soon. Just give me a little time and I'll announce it all.  
**Zoomaphonethepirate**: Yes, we need Harry back! But will he really come back? - evil taunting laughter -  
**Ivin Artemis Draconis**: Thanks. You'll see soon why Draco broke up with Harry. There's an explanation in chapter 8 I think (don't have the story in front of me)  
**Oreopet**: Thanks a lot. Have updated. Happy now? ;)  
**Green eyed dragon**: I will continue writing as long as my muse is here (she sits upon my shoulder and whips me whenever I try stop writing). You're not the only one who doesn't like Moranna, but I think she's quite funny :)


	6. Chapter 5 Meeting again

Chapter 5 - Meeting again

Ron stirred from his sleep as he became aware of a loud moaning, and instantly turned his eyes to first Hermione and then to Harry, then frowned as neither of them made the sound. Disappointment was evident in his posture, what for a brief moment had been light and tensed now relaxed again, his shoulders slouched and that sad face-expression again covering his features.

At that point his eyes walked to the door to find that it had been opened by madam Pomfrey; who carried a semi-conscious Draco Malfoy on a levitating stretcher. It appeared that Malfoy had some sort of jinx thrown at him as his back was arched in such a position that he couldn't turn it back. It appeared to be utterly painful and the moaning just had to come from Malfoy.

Ron had to fight smugness from showing itself on his face as he didn't want madam Pomfrey to throw him out of the Hospital wing, but was having a hard time winning the battle.

Actually he was a tad disappointed when Malfoy was placed behind curtains yet he heard madam Pomfrey's exclaim of worry.

"My oh my, whoever did this to you doesn't want you to get rid of this easily." The rest of her words Ron couldn't hear - they were uttered in a lower tone as she had regained her normal voice. Though in a few seconds madam Pomfrey withdrew the curtains and Malfoy looked somewhat less in pain in his position on the bed, still in that awkward pose but seemingly without hurting. Ron was not happy.

Apparently there was no cure at the moment, but Ron heard her tell Malfoy that there would be one done in the morrow.

It went maybe two moments after that madam Pomfrey had left the room before Malfoy turned his gaze into the shadows and nodded slowly.

"OK, you can drop the spell now.

Almost at once he could move freely, and he stretched his shoulders for a few seconds before rising from his bed, moving towards the Gryffindor trio. Ron wondered whom he had spoken to, but turned his gaze to the two who lay in the beds next to him.

"What are you here for, Malfoy?" He asked wearily. "Enjoying how much he suffers? How far you have driven him?

The strange thing about Ron's words was that they were not spoken in anger, just without any emotion at all, as if he no longer gave a damned about it.

"Not that it concerns you, weasel, but I want to see how he is doing. I care for him.

"Oh, but I bet you care for him. In the same way you broke his heart and caused all of this.

Malfoy looked as if he had been slapped in the face, yet Ron remained sitting and watching his two friends, not even bothering to look at Draco.

"You don't understand it at all," Draco murmured.

"No I don't, and frankly I don't give a rats ass about it. All I care about is that you caused this and is standing here and doing no good while you should be begging him for forgiveness, telling him how much you regret everything that happened and wish that he was here with you.

With those words Ron actually looked at Draco, who at first looked a little puzzled by the redhead then to shake his head.

"You mean that I, Draco Malfoy - should be asking for forgiveness when there is nothing to forgive?" The cold and sneering voice was not at all what he had planned, but then again, his inner had its own weird ways of playing tricks on him.

"Yeah, and if you don't I suggest that you get yourself out of here before I show you out, head first.

Malfoy looked completely stunned by this, stood for several seconds before he shrugged his shoulders, stealing one final glance at Harry before spinning his heels towards the exit.

"Fine." He had almost walked out the door when he momentarily paused to look back in. "Tell him to choose the darkness. Just do it." There was an intensity in his words that made Ron look at him for a moment, see the feelings inside of the other boy, and in the next instant it was all gone.

With those words he left, and Ron's eyes were wider than ever, then shrunk rapidly as he shrugged his head in a disbelieving way.

"Bloody nutcase.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was surprising," a voice mumbled near Draco's left ear as he passed the first hallway and turned into the next.

Nearly jumping Draco looked to his left, then to the right and back to the left, wondering where the voice had come from. Then he became aware of the shadow near a window a few feet ahead of him and he locked his gaze there.

Standing slightly leaned back to the wall, arms crossed over her chest and the head lightly tilted to the side she looked as if she was studying a very curious painting, and somehow her posture made him stiffen in his tracks. He should have heard her pass him long ago; not to mention seen her or even felt her presence.

Then again, she only viewed herself when she wanted to.

"What should I have done, really?" Draco shrugged his shoulders and tried to get rid of the unease he felt at her sneaking up at him.

"Perhaps you should have done such as the Weasley boy suggested. In my ears that sounded quite sensible due to that Potter is still in command of hearing everything that is said in his presence.

This made Draco drop his jaw completely and stiffen to the point of that he seemed petrified. When he regained control of the shock he looked at her with cold ice in his eyes.

"Why couldn't you have said that earlier?

She now smiled - a dark and sinister smile that told him everything.

"Oh, did I not?

"Moranna, don't tell me that you have been playing with me." The chill in his voice should have been enough to cool out every volcano on the planet, but it had no effect on the girl who just smiled wider.

"Fair enough. But then I will not tell you of the effect your words had on the boy.

And in the next instant he knew she walked to leave, but he managed to grab a hold on one of her hands, just to withdraw it quickly as he saw what was in her eyes.

Victory.

"Just tell me," he said shortly, trying to cut out the anger and worry from it.

She turned her eyes away from him and towards the window, watching the sky grow just a little lighter before her eyes.

"Funny, is it not, that the sky is as darkest in the hour before dawn? When the night seems endless the sky suddenly bursts out with light.

With those words she headed for the dungeons, and he knew better than to try and stop her. But he followed her closely, annoyed about that she spoke about weather when he wanted to find out about Harry's state.

"Moranna, stop playing games with me. Tell me!" He pleaded.

She suddenly stopped, and he found himself being a few steps away from Professor Snape's classroom. She looked at him with the ghost of a smile playing in the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, but I _have_ told you.

And then she disappeared behind a hidden door, closing it shut before he had the chance to see how to open it or even stop her.

He cursed in a low tone, aware of that he had just been ruthlessly tricked. The groan he had been trying to quench during the entire evening finally made its way through his throat and echoed all the way back to the Slytherin house as he walked there, knowing he could do nothing more at the moment.


	7. Chapter 6 Sleep

Chapter 6 - Sleep

During the first class of the following day - Potions, there were two students who barely paid any attention at all, both too tired to really focus. It was evident that neither of them had gotten much sleep, and during the session there actually were a couple of rumours about the two circling around in the dungeon, none of them that caught the ears of the two involved.

Ron Weasley had been dozing off from time to time while watching his friends, but had been wakened by madam Pomfrey and sent off to breakfast and then to his classes. He was mildly angry for that he wasn't allowed to stay by their sides, but had found himself with the option of getting in trouble with both Snape and McGonagall. That was enough motivation for him to go to his classes, even though he'd probably sleep his way through them all. Thankfully today was a pair-work during Potions, and he had been teamed up with Dean Thomas who had full understanding of his state and did most of the work.

The other person who was in desperate need of sleep was nobody else but Draco Malfoy. Rumours told of that he had gotten that scratch on his cheek by Ron as they had gotten into a wild fight sometime during the night. Truth was that Draco had slipped and fallen into a sticky edge of a table, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone.

Scratching himself on the wound he tried to keep himself awake, aware of that Moranna sitting next to him smiled smugly as he did that. He stopped himself instantly, not at all feeling like giving her the pleasure of his weakness.

"Mr. Weasley," Snape's voice suddenly called out, making Draco lean a bit forwards to watch the weasel get yelled at. It was always fun to see others in pain.

"Yes, professor?" Came the younger boy's voice almost instantly, and Malfoy could hear the tremble in his voice even from the other side of the dungeon.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for you sleeping in my class. Mr. Thomas, another five points from Gryffindor for not keeping Weasley alert." Snape's sneering voice was sharp as a knife's edge and Draco stifled his giggles as he felt how a yawning crept closer from coming out his mouth.

Ron heard it and actually turned his gaze at Draco as if challenging him to laugh, telling him that even though it'd cost him all house points in the world he would take the slightest opportunity to kick Malfoy's ass. There was something in the stare that curled Draco's lips, but he turned his eyes away to stir the potion.

When it finally rung out Draco saw that the weasel was one of the first ones to leave the dungeon and he reckoned he was bolting up to the Hospital wing to check on its two patients. He envied the other boy, but would never admit it to anyone.

Draco on the other hand took his time collecting his things, needing to speak with the Professor about something. Yet then he suddenly forgot all about what it was he had planned to discuss with him, as if it had been plucked out of his mind, but he still had a feeling of that it was very important.

A thoughtful frown covered his face as he emerged from the dungeon, and it was with that on his face that he noticed a dark shadow standing not far away from him. Strangely enough he felt comfortable with having her around, even though what she had done earlier.

"Boo." She calmly walked side by side with him, and he actually managed to smile at her and meaning it.

"Boo back," he replied.

"I assume, by the fact of that you are talking to me without that ice cold stare, that you have forgiven me for earlier this morning.

"Then you assume wrong. I simply do not feel like being angry with you.

She nodded slowly and looked at him for a brief moment and even he noticed the amusement that touched her voice.

"Or more likely, too tired to be angry with me." Her hand touched his cheek in an affective way before she went ahead of him, going to another class than he.

Confusion would have clouded his mind at that point if he had been paying full attention, but his mind had been filled with the sudden desire to return her gesture. With a shrug he let himself be swallowed by the stream of other Slyterins and led to his next class.


	8. Chapter 7 The Choice

Chapter 7 - The Choice

Twenty-eight days and twenty-eight nights had passed since the storm and nothing had happened with Harry. He still remained in the coma, not moving as much as a muscle to show if he was at all alive. His bed was surrounded with candles and flowers, lit by students who came and prayed that he would come back to life. Yet for every day that passed - hope failed, fewer people came and those who still paid visit were filled with sadness as if the end had already come.

As for Hermione she had wakened up on the second night after she had passed out, confused and somewhat annoyed with all the tears of joy that were shed when she opened her eyes. Ron had thrown himself into her arms, kissing and hugging her so much that he had to be pulled away from her.

She was at all not happy with being cuddled up and fussed about and the moment she found out that she had been away for two days she nearly jumped out of the bed to get her books so that she could retake all the information she had missed. The staying in bed part was all thanks to Ron, who promised that he had been taking notes for her, even at Binns' classes. At this she threw him an unbelieving look, but accepted it.

And then she suddenly tilted her head to the side as if she was listening to a voice Ron couldn't hear and murmured 'yes'. Instantly rising from the bed, ignoring the protests from both Ron and madam Pomfrey she tiptoed to the bed where Harry lay she took one of his ice-cold hands in her own two and clutched it tightly.

"I know that you will choose the right way, Harry. Just follow your heart." There was purity in her voice that made it clear to everyone present that she was speaking from the depths of her heart, and they all found themselves with serious goose bumps. Kissing his hand she then lowered it and returned to her own bed and lay down there, pulling the cover to her throat as if she was freezing.

Her eyes closed and then she drifted away to sleep again, but this time it was evident that it was just sleep, a deep sleep that would last the night out until the morning, when she would be just fine.

From the following night Hermione and Ron took on terms watching Harry, one night Hermione watched him the next Ron did. And it continued like that during a couple of weeks while nothing happened to their friend, only that his skin became paler and paler for every day that passed, as if his blood slowly stopped running through his veins.

On that twenty-eighth day Ron and Hermione were eating their dinner in the Great Hall, both looking tired and worn out.

"He should have made his choice by now," Hermione mused as she took a bite out of a pear.

"What's this choice you're talking about all the time?" Ron asked tiredly.

"Harry stands between the brink of life and death, but it's up to him whether he lives or dies. Professor Dumbledore told me this a couple of days ago," she explained at his surprised face-expression.

"This clears things up a bit," Ron nodded slowly. "But I don't see why it should be a that big choice to make."

At this Hermione smacked Ron's arm hardly and totally ignored his wince, giving him a furious glare.

"How dare you say that it is not a that big choice to make?" She snarled at him. "We are talking about life and death here. Has it gotten into your thick head that Harry tried to kill himself, which makes the fact of that he'll live even smaller?"

Hermione seemed oblivious of that they were being eavesdropped by several others at the table, but Ron observed it and clenched his teeth to bite back an angry comment.

"Hermione, I'm fully aware of that, but we'll discuss this later - in private," he added and threw a meaning look to the left.

Not until now she seemed to notice that several heads had turned in their direction and thus she nodded curtly at Ron and then rose from the table, turning to the exit, just to sink back into her place and gasp for air. Her eyes were wider than ever as she looked towards the exit, and at first Ron was too startled by Hermione's appearance that he didn't notice that almost the entire Great Hall fell silent at once. Then he looked at the door and he too gasped for air.

In the doorway was someone whose features he knew so perfectly well, someone who slowly came walking alongside the wall then to sit down across his seat, seemingly unaware of all the stares he got. A smile played on his lips as he looked at Hermione and Ron, as if he knew a joke they didn't.

As they watched him they noticed that he looked as he had during his sixth year, quite tanned and the eternal unruly hair even messier than usual, but with a more vivid shine in it. His eyes were clearer than ever, even with the glasses they looked like sparkling emeralds. And there was no sign at all of how he had looked during his coma, just as if he had been taking a long and healthy nap.

He was back.

"I chose the darkness." His eyes for the briefest of moments touched Draco's, then turned back to his friends.

Hermione was the first to snap out of the shock, hugging Harry tightly. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She kept on repeating, and Harry smiled fondly, returning the hug.

"Thanks for the advice," he murmured in her hair, then let go of her, turning his eyes to Ron, who still looked at him - completely stunned.

Harry just shook his head while smiling in an understanding way, patting his friend on the shoulder once then to let go of him.

"I know.

And with those words he grabbed a sandwich and some apples, then rising to leave as suddenly as he had appeared.

Not until the doors closed behind him the Hall erupted with exited whispers and talk, and at once Ron looked straight at Hermione, Hermione who felt how tears threatened to spill over her eyes. But this time her tears were not of sorrow but of happiness, for she had seen something that nobody else had noticed.

The silver ring Harry had gotten a year ago from a certain someone had at long last been taken off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: I'm working on making the story longer, so please have understanding for the short chapters. Oh, and I added a little something in the AN in the Prologue, that I think would explain some things about my emotions towards this story, why I am writing it.

Picc136: Thanks a lot :) Yeah, that chapter is good. Though I am working on making it longer. Think I could squeeze in some more things there. Yes, just the kind of times when you don't want him to be happy. He deserved to be tricked (though don't say that to the rest of the fans ;) )

BlahnessMucho: Yes, she's tricky :) That's my kind of girl.

Zoomaphonethepirate: Yes, Draco should be asking for forgiveness. But he's a Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't ask for forgiveness. You did? Good. I think it was subtle enough.

Ko: That's somewhat the point. This is going to be a long story, and thus I don't want to give out too much too soon. Then it would grow boring. Capisce?

Ivin Artemis Draconis: Indeed that is the point. But you will understand in due time. She is important to the plot, otherwise I wouldn't include her.

CatiSPONGEBOB: I'm sorry, as said I'm working on it. Just be patient. The next 2 chapters are about 3-4 pages each. Long enough? And I try to write as well as possible, due to that it satisfies both me and you readers.

Swtdreams07: No, Moranna is not a veela. Her kind is somewhat… different. You'll see if you continue reading.


	9. Chapter 8 Revelation

AN: This chapter contains somewhat called a sex-scene, so all of you sensitive readers should consider skipping the middle part of this chapter (marked with several ---). And all of you please do not flame me for what is in this chapter, it makes perfect sense when you come further into the story. But just in case, I'm going to hide in my little bunker to avoid all the nasty comments.

Chapter 8 -Revelation

It was surprising for everyone involved how quick things went back to the way they used to be, it was as if that month had never occurred, and Harry found himself buried in homework, spending every wake moment studying or practising Quidditch. To a certain limit he was thankful for this, for he never had to think about that time, all the things that stirred inside of him, the dreams that still could wake him up in the middle of the night.

Sure, he had made his choice to keep on living, and to a certain part he had settled with the fact of that he could not be with Draco, but that didn't make him shut off his feelings for him. Eventually he felt that sudden pang of missing, but as the time went by he managed to deal with it.

Then one morning in the late of October he went down for breakfast, having his usual place on the opposite to Hermione and Ron, who seemed all cozy and all. It was obvious to anyone that they had a thing for one another, but Harry as usual ignored it, thinking that it was their business. Sure, he was happy for their sake, but it was too much when you had to watch it closely every day.

Lazily peeling an apple he tried to shake off the dream he had dreamt that night. It was more of a memory than a dream; he had relived the day he and Draco had become a couple. How Draco one night had lingered outside the Quidditch locker-room when Harry had taken on the chance to do some flying by himself. All this just to watch Harry for a few moments.

Harry had noticed him there in the shadows, thinking that he was after another fight again. He remembered that there had been some sort of conversation, but here his memory had played some twisted game with him, making Draco wear nothing but a pair of trousers. Anyhow, Harry knew that he had risen his hands as if for a struggle, but instead of wanting to fight him he felt himself dying to kiss him. And he had. End of story.

Inhaling sharply for air, Harry suddenly dropped the knife as he felt a sudden pain in his hand, and looking there he saw that he had cut himself. The blood flowed from the wound, yet it seemed shallow and he quickly grabbed himself some napkins and pressed them against the wound.

Hermione just sighed at him, raising her wand for a few seconds and muttering a spell and then Harry found that his hand was plastered. He shot her a thankful look but she just waved it away, continuing on her breakfast.

At that moment the owl-post arrived and he watched Hermione receive her copy of the "Daily Prophet" and saw how she choked on her pumpkin juice while watching the first-page. Ron and Harry instantly checked to see what had made her upset, but she instantly slammed the paper shut, refusing to share it with the two boys.

Harry frowned at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Hermione, what's in that paper?" He asked as she suddenly flushed bright red while looking at Harry. "Come on, I can take it.

She hesitated for a brief moment and then stretched over the newspaper and as Harry unfolded it he noticed how her hands suddenly twined together in nervousness. Then he looked at the front-page and immediately felt as if a train had hit him in the middle of his stomach.

'MALFOY HEIR GETS MARRIED' read the headline, and under that there was a large picture of Draco and that dark-haired girl kissing in the Tree Broomsticks.

Trying his best not to show how he had reacted he skimmed through the article and then calmed down as the truth suddenly dawned on him.

_Of course, why didn't I think about that earlier?_' He thought to himself as he folded the newspaper and gave it back to Hermione, whose face-expression seemed a little too worried for Harry to really like it.

He gave up a shrug as she received it and played his part about not caring so well that nobody knew what was going on inside of him.

"What should I care about that?" He said carelessly.

"But I thought-" Hermione begun, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Then you thought wrong," he snapped. "I don't give a rat's ass what that git does. In my point of view he could as well marry a troll. That would make a much better couple as I'm sorry for the girl. Poor thing, will have to suffer being around him all the time."

Both Hermione and Ron seemed a bit shocked by his outburst, and Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow as she didn't fully buy it.

"And you should know that better than anyone else," a drawling voice said from behind, making Harry stiffen and then look up.

Malfoy stood a few feet away from them, the girl he was going to wed some more steps away. Seeing the two of them tore in Harry's heart, but he refused on letting it show.

However there was something in the way that she looked at him that gave him the strangest feeling of that she could read him like an open book, and it gave him the creeps.

"That you are a git?" Harry's lips curled slightly as he looked at Draco. "Why of course I know that, since you always tend to try and annoy me."

"Get the heck away from here, Malfoy, and take your bitch with you," Ron growled from his position, his fists clenching in fury.

Draco completely ignored Ron's comment and looked straight at Harry, those grey eyes of his cold and searching.

"You know what I meant." The words were uttered in such a voice that Harry had no option but to turn his eyes away for a mere moment, he had sensed something in it that he hadn't heard for months.

Harry placed his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together as if he prayed, but then leaned slightly forwards and looked back at Draco, his eyes like dark emeralds.

"I know that you meant that you are a troll, yet I doubt that even a troll could be so thick-headed that it doesn't understand that it's not welcome here."

At this Draco's eyes shone with cold fire, but he turned away and walked to the Slytherin table, closely followed by his fiancée. Not until they had sat down Harry exhaled; seemingly unaware of that he had held his breath. And as he relaxed he became aware of that his nails had dug into his skin, leaving small half-moon marks on his hands.

Hermione didn't say anything; she just studied him closely and learned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco was completely furious with Harry. He had sought out to welcome him back, to ask for forgiveness for the things he had said -explain things so to speak, but had received the cold hand.

He slammed his fist into the bedpost, cursed badly then to hit it again. Pain seared from his fist, up along his arm and he grimaced slightly. But the pain was something he could take and did it again, and again, and again.

Not until his hand was completely numbed did he stop, and then he threw himself face down into his pillow, muttering something dirty. The pain in his fist was nothing compared to the living hell he had gone through every day since Harry had come back, the everyday reminder of what he had to leave behind.

Not a single hour passed by without Draco thinking about him, missing him and wishing that he were somebody else, not bound to fulfil the duties as the heir to the Malfoy family. Once in the hallway he even had to stop himself from pressing him up towards the wall and kiss him until he wiped away that weird face-expression from his face.

And as if things weren't complicated enough, he found that he had started to develop deeper feelings for Moranna. He had discovered it a while ago when he found himself looking at her when she thought he was doing something else, studying how soft those lips seemed to be and how nice it was to get it confirmed when they kissed.

At that moment he had thought that he had just imagined it all, but later on when he had been alone he came to think about that he missed her presence.

Silently he wondered what was really wrong, why all of this had to happen to him. Why did he have to be bisexual? Wasn't it enough just to be just gay or straight but have to love two people in the same way though of the different sexes? A groan escaped his lips, and he again muttered something nasty.

Not until then did he notice the hand on his shoulder and he stiffened, instantly sitting up in bed, nearly knocking out that well-known figure sitting by his side, watching him with an empathic look on the face.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, quickly running a hand through his hair in a vain gesture.

"Blaise let me in." The voice was softer than ever, and a hand reached out to grasp his own, holding it gently. "You are hurt.

Not until now did he see that he indeed was bleeding and he withdrew his hand, shrugging it off.

"It's nothing. Moranna, why did you come here?" Even though he didn't want it his voice sounded somewhat harsh, even though it didn't seem to bother his guest.

"To see you. You have seemed so sad lately." He saw that there were pure feelings in her eyes, even though he sensed that there was something disturbing her.

"Really, it's nothing," he waved it away and smiled deviously at her. "Now, other than that, was there anything else that demanded you here in my bed?

He saw the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks as she lowered her eyes to their entangled hands, his still bleeding slightly, and hers with the diamond-clad engagement ring. Joining her at looking at their hands he saw what was disturbing her, and let out a soft breath of air, then rose his undamaged hand to touch her cheek gently.

"Did you take the potion this morning?" He murmured almost inaudibly.

"Yes," she answered, mimicking the same tone as he used.

"Good.

Letting the hand on her cheek tousle itself into her hair he drew her somewhat closer and locked his eyes on her, leaning in an inch to cover some of the distance. A faint smile played on her lips when she took in those last few inches, kissing him lightly, feeling how he gave in for them and responded and thus deepened it.

A sudden feeling of ecstasy when they touched. Hands walking over the body, exploring and claiming.

One hand deeply nested into the thickness of hair, causing the other person to shudder.

Withdrawing briefly for air, looking at one another for several seconds. His filled with shocked enthusiasm and passion, hers just dark and unreadable.

Then they dove back to one another, clinging on with a fierceness few knew one could possess.

Tongues dance a wild dance, his soon breaking away from hers, letting it sweep over her teeth, withdrawing just the slightest when she playfully bit down.

He was vaguely aware of that there was a danger in what he was doing, but the little voice back in his head was rudely pushed further back in the mind and he focused on what he felt whenever she touched him.

Cold fingers against warm skin. The impact resulted in shudders, then to quickly be forgotten as the fingers went over the body, nipping and clawing at the already sensitized areas.

Hands snaking themselves underneath a shirt, making small circling movements to slowly walk upwards, thus also pulling the shirt off in the process.

Draco found himself falling back against the mattress -Moranna sprawled over him. This being the first time their bodies really connected to one another he heard her suck in air between clenched teeth. He himself was also having some troubles controlling himself, wanting nothing more than just feel her closer.

Leaning up to once again to claim her lips he found himself only getting the briefest of kisses before she pushed him down on the bed and rose from him, placing herself in a sitting position, straddling his hips.

Now it was he who inhaled sharply, and when he looked up at her he saw that she would accept nothing but submission from him.

There was something in her eyes that then should have warned it, but he ignored it, placing his hands behind his head and gave her a look that said 'give me your worse'.

She did.

The tiniest of moments, just a little roll with her hips made his half-closed eyes widen with shock as it went directly to the chosen place.

"Good God," he breathed.

She just grinned at him, then slowly lowered herself down, tracing small, delicate kisses along his bare torso.

At this he couldn't stop himself from running down a hand through that black darkness called hair, then grabbing a handful of hair and pulled her in for a kiss. Biting down hard on her lower lip when she tried to pull away he got himself a dark look as she started kissing his neck, taking in turns on nibbling and kissing.

He leaned his head back for better exposure, shuddering inwardly when her warm breath touched his skin.

Then the weight upon him suddenly disappeared as she backed off quickly, and he looked up, startled and disappointed. It felt as if she had tricked ruthlessly and he almost scorned, unaware of that she looked as if she was going to either throw up or kill someone. Who knew -maybe even both?

"Moranna, why'd you do that for?" Draco asked, sounding very much like a five-year-old who had his favourite toy taken away.

"Draco, do not _ever_ tempt me like that again." Her voice was colder than the Antarctica, and not until then Draco really looked at her.

And he saw.

Swallowing hard he felt everything inside of him grow slightly numb as she gathered herself together mentally. He could have been hit with a stunning spell as still as he sat, watching her button her shirt and pull her robe back on, everything done as if nothing interesting had happened.

Rising to say that he wouldn't do it again he mentally blamed himself for everything. He had let his libido control him.

_Again._

Though he never got the chance to apologize to Moranna for as fast as she had gotten back to normal she had left without a word, the only lingering proof of what had happened being that her lips was the reddened and the slightly ruffled hair.

He sat back on his bed, running his hands through his hair and groaned for several reasons.

One - He had gotten all riled up then to be left unsatisfied.

Two - he knew this probably wouldn't be the last time this happened.

Three - He had gotten all riled up then to be left unsatisfied.

Four - Moranna had complete power over him due to this.

Five - He had gotten all riled up then to be left unsatisfied.

Six - Because he was bisexual

Seven - He had gotten all riled up then to be left unsatisfied.

Eight - Because he felt guilty over his actions on Harry's behalf.

Nine - He had gotten all riled up then to be left unsatisfied.

Ten - He wanted both Harry and Moranna (preferably on the same time).

Eleven - He had gotten all riled up then to be left unsatisfied.

Twelve - He felt a nasty headache starting to throb behind his eyes.

Thirteen - He had gotten all riled up then to be left unsatisfied.

Pushing an errand strand of hair away from his face he fell back on bed, eyes closed. His father was _so_ going to kill him if he ever found out about what he just had been about to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The knot inside Harry's stomach didn't seem to want to ease until late that same night, and then he felt how the words from the paper came back to him, taunting him for how ignorant he had been.

Sitting in a window near the Northern Tower and watching the cold night outside he felt how he curled himself up into a little ball, making himself as small as possible. Leaning his head towards his knees he closed his eyes, wishing that somehow this were just a bad joke. The tears that he wanted to cry seemed unwilling to come to him, and he drew a deep shuddery breath as he once again leaned back against the wall.

"Good God, why do I have to go through this hell?" He murmured. "I thought I was over it, but I guess I was wrong.

He spoke to nobody in particular, just talked out of his heart, and it somehow made the burden easier to bear if he did so, even though nobody listened. But then he sensed the presence in the corner that watched him closely and opened his eyes to look at it.

Ah, the eternal shadow!

"You again," he sighed. "What does it take for me to be alone in this place?

"Quite a lot, I imagine," the voice answered, and Harry jumped in sheer surprise.

"You're really here," he gasped, suddenly extremely ashamed of how he acted, straightening in his position and waved away hair from his face.

"Of course I am. You called for me." The voice sounded somewhat insulted, and Harry made an excusing hand wave.

"I'm sorry. Lately my life have been chaotic.

"Out of chaos comes order," the voice chanted as from a textbook.

"You keep on telling me that," Harry said. "But I don't see that it helps me.

"Why do you want help with errors that only you can correct?

"You misunderstand everything. It is not my fault for that he ditched me." Harry didn't need to say who he meant, the shadow knew, more than well.

"Is it not?" There was something in the voice that told Harry that there was more to be said. But the words never came.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry snarled.

"It takes two to make a relationship work," was all that Harry got from the shadow.

"You still don't seem to get it. Dra-_Malfoy_," Harry corrected himself, "has to get married so that he can produce another generation pure-blood wizards."

"And?" The voice was amused by now and watched how Harry became angrier and more frustrated for every moment that passed.

"And _what_?" He snapped.

"Exactly my point." The voice now only contained calmness, something that made Harry stop up in the middle of a movement, as if frozen in time.

"I'm not sure I understand.

"If Draco has to get married only to as you said 'produce another generation of pure-blood wizards', how does that change his emotions towards you?"

If there had ever been a doubt of that Harry was incapable of showing pure joy it was all erased now, for as he understood the true meaning of the voice he stood up faster than ever.

"Thanks for the advice. You have no idea how much you helped me."

And with that he bolted downstairs, not waiting for an answer for the shadow, which emerged and showed someone quite familiar to Harry. But then the features suddenly blurred out and turned into another person as the Polyjuice-potion seized working. The person turning into one whom few people doubted Harry would talk to, especially about the certain delicate matter of his love life.

"Young Harry, you really do have no clue of what you are getting yourself into," the voice said with a wicked grin.

A soft -but eerie laughter erupted from the shadow's lips and lasted for nearly half a minute before it gathered itself together, shaking the head in a disbelieving way, then also leaving in a wave of billowing black robes.


	10. Chapter 9 Pain

AN: From now on there are longer versions of these chapters, which would be good to read to understand some things. Such as Harry's ring:  
Prologue - broken heart  
Chapter 1 - The other woman  
Chapter 2 - The body of Harry Potter  
Chapter 3 - Night of grief

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9 - Pain

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Harry brief moments later arrived in the Gryffindor common room he suddenly had second thoughts about the whole thing. He had been told that Draco still loved him, but how could he know for sure? As far as he knew Draco had made no suggestions such as that he was still interesting in him. In fact, he had looked very much in love with that Moranna girl.

Doubts pledged him and he found himself placing himself in that old usual couch in front of the fire, pondering on what he should do. Finally he settled on that he would send him an owl in the morning, asking him to meet someplace to talk things out - thoroughly. Even if it was so that Draco still didn't want him, he still wanted that full explanation Draco owed him.

With that thought in mind he went to get his homework, seeing the huge pile of homework that Hermione was working with. Settling down next to her he planned on getting some done too, and then he buried himself in the books.

Two hours later he felt how a nasty headache made itself noticed behind his eyes as he tried to finish his essay for the Transfigurations class the following day. Taking off his glasses for a moment he rubbed his eyes and tried to relax, though knew that he probably would be unable to relax at all during the night.

"Headache?" Hermione asked without looking up from the things she was writing and heard him hum an answer that she took as a yes.

She flicked her wand towards his head and muttered a spell and at once he felt some of the pain vanish, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks a lot.

"Don't mention it," she mumbled, scribbling down a couple of words after checking in her book. "And I would try and drink some water if I were you. That should take care of the rest of the pain.

Harry followed her advice and then again returned to his homework, aware of that the common room grew quieter as people went to bed due to that it was about 1:AM. Ron had been one of the first to retreat, he had been completely exhausted after the extra Quidditch practise he and Ginny had earlier, but neither Harry or Hermione had paid much attention to that, both being buried behind those great towers of homework.

When Hermione later on placed down her quill Harry looked up and studied her, seeing tiredness in her entire face. Not until now he noticed that her face seemed somewhat thinner, that she had spent so much time working that it showed on her features. However he was subtle enough to understand that this was not the time to be blunt. After all, Halloween was just a few days away and then she would get time to rest.

"Time to hit the hay?" He suggested in a brotherly tone.

She grimaced and then shrugged her shoulders. "I should really be finishing Snape's essay.

"We don't have our next Potions class until in one and a half week," he reminded her. "It can wait.

Biting her lip as if she wasn't sure she finally nodded. "But don't tell Ron about this," she said and pointed a warning finger in his direction, Harry who just smiled at her.

"It will be our little secret," he promised. "Now shooÉ off to bed you go." He gently pushed her from her place and motioning for her to the girls' dormitories.

"What about you, Harry? Not in need of sleep, are you?

Her voice had a certain tone of amusement as if she thought he was going to find himself someone to amuse himself with, but he ignored it, pointing a finger in the direction to the dormitories.

"Go. _Now_. Or else I'll go and tell Ron about you ditching homework.

She fled instantly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry really hadn't planned on doing anything special once Hermione was gone, just leaned back in his place and tried to relax, yet there was something lurking in the back of his head that told of that there was something he had forgotten, something important.

Though the more he thought about it the more his head seemed to hurt, and thus he finally gave up, taking on time to scribble down some things on a left-over piece of parchment. Before he knew it, he had written that letter to Draco about seeing one another to discuss things out, but had left it out for him to decide when and where. And there he sat with that God damned letter, flipping it over in his hands a few times before turning it into an envelope and sealing it, deciding that he still would wait for the morning before owling it.

Then he spent a good thirty minutes leaning back and relaxing, finding himself staring at the envelope, the name "Draco Malfoy" written with his scribbly handwriting. The whole thing seemed to be screaming 'send me away' and finally he groaned out loud, rising from his seat, grabbing his dad's old cloak and the Marauders map to send it away.

_'Better get it out of my mind or I'll be going nutters,_ he thought as he stood dead still in a corner while watching Snape patrol the corridor. Not until he had passed the corner the boy exhaled the breath he didn't knew he had held, then walked the last bit to the Owlery in silence.

Taking the cloak off he saw Hedwig up on a beam, and she came flying down to him, landing on his shoulder then to nibble at his ear in an affectionate way.

"I'm sorry, Hedwig, but this message isn't for you," Harry said as he tried to pat her, just to have her look offended and try to bite him in his hand, then to soar off with much displeasure.

Harry sighed inaudibly and then called for one of the school owls, a large brown owl, which he handed the letter before turning around and leaving the same way he came.

Returning to the Gryffindor tower without bumping into anyone he shouldn't, he found himself a bit restless, but decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow was school, he reminded himself as he walked up to the boys' dormitories.

Loud snores came from Neville's bed and Harry groaned inwardly. It would be another one of _those_ nights.

Silently he packed down his things, dressed in his pyjamas and crawled into bed, pulling his pillow over his head not to hear the sounds from the sleeping boy in the other bed. The sounds were indeed somehow muffled, but not enough, and after a little while Harry stretched out his hand, grabbing for his wand on the bedside-table, muttering a silencing spell to his bed, finally getting some quiet.

Then he finally managed to drift away to the land of sleep, dreaming of incoherent things that didn't matter at all.

After all, it was sleep, and that was enough.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following morning Harry awoke, he felt it as if his head had been jammed together with the Hogwarts' express. As if this wasn't enough his scar prickled in an annoying way, bringing even more pain to his mind. Finding Hermione the first thing he did she looked about as tired as he was in pain.

"Got no sleep?" He asked.

"Got headache?" She responded, and they both nodded as answering the other one's question. "Sorry for the pain, that might be my fault. Might have exaggerated the movement.

Instantly she repaired the damage by the same spell as yesterday, and this time the pain fully vanished.

"Now what to do about your lack of sleep?" He muttered to himself, then came to think of something. "I forbid you to do homework tonight. And no protests, you've already done the ones we've got for tomorrow.

She pouted for several seconds and looked really sour, and Harry just smiled with that mischievous look upon his face.

"If you don't stop pouting I'll tell Ron about last night.

At this she darkened severely, throwing him murderous looks.

"You would never

"Oh yes I would.

"Blackmail," she snarled.

"Yes, but it's for your own good," Harry remarked at her.

Perhaps two seconds passed before she nodded shortly.

"Fine.

At this Harry smiled and raised his hand to pat her on the head, but stopped himself as he caught her glaring eyes.

Ron chose that moment to appear in the common room, looking as if he hadn't been able to sleep for a week, hair standing straight up at his head, and Hermione and Harry just couldn't help from exchanging a knowing smile.

"Should you or I prevent him from walking into a wall?" She asked.

"Ladies first," Harry said with a wide gesture, and saw Hermione flick her wand at Ron, who instantly looked even worse. He threw the two a nasty look and growled something about that they should know better than to do magic at someone who had just gotten out of bed.

Hermione slapped her hands in front of her mouth in shame and walked to Ron so that she could fix it up with her hands.

"I'm so sorry," she said, trying to correct his hair but was mildly pushed away by Ron.

"Thanks, but I think I'll use a comb.

"But I want to help.

Harry turned his back at the two when he saw what was coming up, not listening to the words but Accio'd a bag of ice and stretched it towards Ron about half a second after Hermione hit him hard on his arm as he had made a very dirty suggestion to how she could make things up for him.

Harry just rolled his eyes at him as Hermione pushed herself through the portrait-hole and slammed it closed behind him, watching Ron's non-understanding face, trying his best to hide the amusement in his face. He was quite sure he succeeded.

"What did I do? Really?" Ron exclaimed as he pressed the ice against his arm.

"She tried to be friendly. You were _too_ friendly." There was something in Harry's voice that made it quite clear what he meant, and Ron just shrugged his shoulders, driving a hand through his unruly hair.

Harry watched the hand going through the hair and sighed deeply, conjuring a comb for him and stretching it over with a tired gesture. Ron took it, and they walked together down to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast.

Not until Harry let his eyes walk over the Hall and locked on Draco he remembered what he had done last night. But the things he saw made him instantly tell himself that he had all been a fool, the way Draco looked at herÉ he knew him too well to know that it wasn't just a play. Too many times had he felt Draco look at him with the same face-expression.

Then as he watched the two of them eat breakfast, he tormented himself while studying the two of them, and he became aware of something odd. She didn't as much as look towards the food, just focused herself on Draco, as if she outlasted the whole thing due to him.

The exhaling noise that came from deep down his throat caught Hermione's attention, Hermione who just placed butter on a toast.

"Noticed it too, haven't you?" She said, paying full attention on how much butter was spread over the toast, carefully making sure of that it was spread out evenly.

"Yes," Harry said slowly. "Do you know why?

"I have my guesses," she answered, taking a bite out of the toast. "Did you know that this year is the first she actually shows up at the meals, except for when she got sorted?

"I had no idea," Harry said. "But why doesn't she eat?

"If my guesses are correct, which I though all find unlikely, she doesn't eat normal food.

"Then what would she eat?" Harry's mind was filled with pictures of various creatures and monsters, goo, and cow brain that all somehow seemed likely for her to eat.

"That is the question," Hermione mused. "Unless" Her eyes darted to the Head table; or more specifically professor Snape and then nodded slowly to herself. "Of course," she mumbled, more to herself than to anyone else.

At once she rose from the table, her breakfast completely forgotten. "I've got to check some things up. I see you two in class." And then she walked away, leaving Harry and a semi-wake Ron back at the table.

"What went into her?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't answer for a long time, he studied the girl sitting next to Draco, studied the way she seemed to blend in with the shadows yet somehow remained visible due to that certain dark radiance. Then he nodded his head towards her so that Ron would see, and he too looked.

"She did."


	11. Chapter 10 Hermione

Chapter 10 Ð Hermione 

Hermione bent over the books in the library, quickly skimming through one particular book about creatures of the Dark that she had read so long ago. Her mind was working feverishly as she tried to remember where in the book she had read it, and her eyes walked over page after page of the old, dusty book that seemed to weigh more than all of her 7:th year books.

Vaguely she heard Madam Pince being called away from the library, but didn't pay much attention to it as she flipped a page, humming slowly to herself as one paragraph at first interested her but then turned out to be useless.

She was so into reading that she didn't notice the person coming up from behind that slowly rose the hands towards her head, she just frowned slightly as she thought she recognized something.

A small gasp passed Hermione's lips as she found what she had been searching for and she shook her head in disbelief.

"So I was right after all," she murmured to herself, the truth completely dawning on her. Then her eyes widened as she understood the danger they were all in. "I've got to warn the others.

Making a movement as if to stand up she suddenly fell back into the chair as something blurred out her vision completely Ð and she faded into darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ron and Harry were worried. _Really_ worried.

Hermione hadn't showed up for their first class and neither to the second, which was so weird that only that rang warning bells all over the school. Then, a few minutes before the History class would finish, professor McGonagall came into the classroom, calling Harry and Ron out from the classroom.

The worried face-expression Minerva McGonagall had gave Harry a gut-wrenching feeling of that something really, _really_, bad had happened. And when the professor motioned for them to follow her without any further explanations the feeling was intensified a hundred times.

"Professor, what's happened?" Ron asked anxiously, sounding as worried as Harry felt inside.

She didn't respond; just kept on walking as if she hadn't heard them, which told the boys just about everything and they exchanged horrified looks. Harry read something more in Ron's face and instantly identified it, feeling a sudden pang of hurt inside. It was the same face expression he himself had worn each time that Draco had been off with his father on something dangerous and wouldn't come back satisfyingly quick.

Then he realized they had reached the Hospital wing and Harry felt how his stomach contracted into a big knot that ached tremendously.

Several beds in the Hospital wing were already occupied, but most of the inhabitants were able to sit up. Though a few curtains were sealed and it was towards one of them that they were led.

Madam Pomfrey was already standing there, and when McGonagall pulled away the curtains to let them in they saw something they had not quite expected.

Hermione was sleeping Ð it was just that she wouldn't move and was so pale Ð her skin suddenly reminded Harry of porcelain. If he touched it he was sure of that it would feel that way too and he barely managed to hold himself back from doing just that.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked the Professor.

"There's nothing wrong with her, she's just sleeping." Harry barely recognized his friend's voice, it was thickened and strangely hissing, and yet with that certain panicked tone in it.

When Harry looked at Ron he saw that his eyes were bulging and that his facial colour resembled a tad of Hermione's, and Harry sighed deeply inside, feeling deeply for both of his friends.

"Oh, Ron," Harry breathed sadly, seeing the shock in Ron's face.

Madam Pomfrey saw it too, and discretely left to bring the right potion against shock to get him back to his right senses.

"Ms. Granger was attacked earlier in the library," McGonagall's voice told them. "She was hit with one of the most ancient spells ever to exist, which just that in particular is strange. The spell is called Ôthe Devil's sleep', and barely a hundred witches and wizards know of this spell and even fewer how to perform it. Not even Dumbledore know exactly how it is done." At this she paused to shake her head for a mere moment, the worry evident in her face. "During the last century there is only one report of a person being placed under this curse, and that lasted for a full decade.

Here the Professor stopped talking, and Harry found himself thinking about who could have done it.

"Tell me Professor, how does the curse work?" Ron whispered, now calmer once he had been given the potion.

"As far as I know, the person that is hexed falls asleep, unable to wake up until the curse is lifted. And there is no way to lift the curse but if the enchanter does it Ð or dies.

A silence larger than the grave spread itself out among the present, the only thing heard being from on the other side of the curtains.

"So what you say is that she can be like this for the rest of her life?" Ron breathed.

"Unfortunately, yes." The teacher's eyes flicked away and wouldn't meet either Harry's or Ron's, letting Harry know that there was something the teacher held back.

Harry felt how weights placed themselves down on his shoulders, the extreme sadness once again clinging on to him. However this was another kind of sadness, not the one that could kill him. Ron on the other hand seemed as if he just had been sentenced to death.

"Who do you think did this, professor?" Harry asked.

The Transfigurations teacher looked bothered by the question and gave Harry a stern glance.

"I do not know, but whoever it was will certainly be expelled.

At this Harry shrugged his shoulders and then sat down on the bedside, trying to grasp the whole thing.

"Why was it just she that got jinxed and nobody else? Wasn't there a book or something to tell what she was up to? Maybe she caught hold of something she shouldn't haveÉ" Harry knew he was grasping for nothing but couldn't help himself from asking.

"Mr Potter, Ms. Granger just lay over that table, no book or any trace of one. Now if you do not believe me that ask Madam Pince whom will be happy to prove your theory wrong," the professor snapped and then left.

Harry just stared at where the professor had exited, then shook his head and sighed deeply. This was definitely not his day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Draco Malfoy was utterly joyous over what had happened to that mud-blood Granger, and he silently congratulated whom ever had had done it.

It was to his greatest displeasure that he didn't, which was the reason why he looked so sour when he sat down in a couch next to Moranna in the Slytherin common room to do some homework. Though after a few minutes he became aware of that Moranna was looking at him, and he turned his eyes to her to see what she wanted. She wore that curious face-expression again, the one tilting her head to the side and looking as if she saw something really amusing.

It usually always got him on the nerves, but that day there was something in it that made his heart skip a beat. And it was not from fear.

"Did you want something?" He asked in a casual tone.

Her slight smile deepened and he found himself swallowing inaudibly at that look.

"No, I have already gotten it," she said, not for as much as a second letting her gaze leave him.

"Being cryptic again, love?" He murmured, throwing the last word so recklessly he thought she wouldn't even take further notice of it. But she did.

"Maybe.

He felt how one of her hands bound itself together with his and he made a slight face at it. The chosen hand was aching quite a lot, the tissue over his knuckles not quite sealed and stinging with pain as she delicately let a finger walk over it. It was as if she searched for signs of weakness on him, enjoyed the pain he felt.

"So, who do you think hexed Granger?" Draco said, desperately trying to get that heart of his to calm down. There was something in the way she did those movements and looked at him that seriously turned him on.

"Someone who knows how to perform the spell called Ôthe Devil's sleep'.

Here Draco looked extremely confused; he had no idea of what she was talking about.

"The Devil's _what_?

"The Devil's sleep. It is called that due to that only death can bring you out of it.

He looked at her as if she was speaking some unexisting language, confusion spread all over his face.

"Never heard of it.

"Very few have. I believe it to be one of the rarest spells to be used, simply due to that it is tiring for the person casting the spell. It draws energy from both the hexed and the one that prenounced the spell. But the longer one is hexed, the less power it draws from the enchantor.

"How do you know all of this?

"Blood. The knowledge of my family passes through blood. Just like genes, so to speak. I know things that happened very long ago, simply because one of my ancestors knew.

"You mean that you drink of their blood to know?" Here Draco looked thoroughly disgusted, and he found her laughing softly at him to both his statement and face-expression.

"No. It is sort of that it passes with the genes, though in a more direct way with the brain. Memories of the ancients, to see to that none of us forget our past. Their knowledge is my knowledge. Do you understand now?

The nod from Draco made Moranna tilt her head to the other side, as if deciding that she had watched him enough from that angle. But he once again looked at her, questioning her. "Was it you that cursed her?

The smile that now covered her face held a lot of danger in itself, and her eyes sparkled with darkness.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I did not. The one who lives will tell.

Then she licked her lips carefully; letting that pink tongue of hers leave a thin line of wetness on her lips, well aware of that Draco stared at her with a mixture of horror, shock and arousal in his eyes.

"I must feed. I will be back in an hour.

She rose from her position, leaving him to concider her words.

And Draco felt how a knot formed itself in the base of his stomach as he felt how her presence subsided. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Draco sat in his bed, leaned back against the wall, holding the letter from Harry in his hands. He read and re-read the letter three times to make sure of that he had gotten it all right, and he found himself smiling at the familiar handwriting. It gave him these little nostalgic memories that he just couldn't get out of his system, the way he used to watch Harry while he worked on his homework or doodled one of those mini-lions and serpents, ensnarled together in peace. Amazing how vivid they would look, those little doodles, Draco still had a few of them somewhere in his room back at Malfoy Manor.

He found himself thinking about all the things that had led to that they ended up together, that very first look he had gotten of him at madam Malkins' clothes. It was then, just in that very moment that he had stepped into the shop, that he had known that this was the love of his life. Even if his senses hadn't been that accurate at the moment, he had known.

Closing his eyes he remembered all those nights he had watched Harry out on the Quidditch-pitch as he flew in break-neck speed, trying to fight off the grief of Sirius. The anger and hurt in his faceÉ yet the ethereal beauty in him had made the whole thing so beautiful.

They were both hurting inside, Harry from losing Sirius and Draco from the eternal grief his mother sent out. He felt the pressure from her as she slowly faded away without Lucius in the house, as he at that point still recided in Azkaban. Driven together by grief yet also by that burning passion, and forced away by the cruelty of his family.

Draco drew a deep and shuddery breath, folding Harry's letter and placed it deep down in his drawer. No matter how much he loved Harry he knew what would happen if they continued seeing one another.

They could never be.


	12. Chapter 11 The Devil's sleep

Decided to keep the other chapter. However, I'm going to take it away when the chapter comes up.

I'd like to see some suggestions for the following chapters - except for Harry and Draco getting back together and Moranna getting her ass kicked (or something as vigorously).

Chapter 11 – The Devil's sleep 

Morning came to Hogwarts, the air cold and holding promises of that winter was not far away. The sun shone through the high windows in the Hospital wing and onto its inhabitants, one of them in particular, that lay curled down in the bed, looking thoroughly peaceful. She stretched in her sleep, yawning and then opening her eyes.

Bewilderment was on her face as she at first didn't recognize herself, but then she remembered.

The library.

Memories flooded to her and she caught a glimpse of that page she had been looking at, the fine hand-written text from the middle 1500's. She shot up in bed, knowing that she had to warn everybody about it. They were all in grave danger.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. So you have finally decided to join us again." A voice called out from her left, and she turned her head there quickly, upon seeing the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, Moranna Sankryo is a-" She started, but stopped herself when the elderly man held up a hand.

"There is nothing to worry about when it comes to Ms. Sankryo. She has my full trust here. She will harm anyone as much as Remus Lupin would harm a student."

"But Professor, she is hexing Malfoy," Hermione said.

Dumbledore looked closely at Hermione from behind his half-mooned glasses; seeing that worried face-expression she wore.

"Hermione," he begun slowly, choosing his words carefully. "She has not placed Mr. Malfoy under any love-spell. Nor is she punishing Harry for whatever reason. And neither did she place you under the Devil's sleep. Yes, I am aware of that she could very well do all of this, but I have my reasons to say that she is innocent of all of your charges."

"But still, professor. I believe that she is dangerous."

The professor's smile faded and he looked quite disappointed at Hermione.

"Of all people on the school I believed you to be the one with the least prejudices."

Hermione had the grace of looking embarrassed, but she still looked somewhat uncertain.

"I'm sorry Headmaster," she murmured, then raised her head as a thought struck her. "How long have I been unconscious? And who did it to me?"

"Merely for the night." The professor smiled again. "Harry and Ron have been here as much as they could, they were very worried for your sake."

Hermione lay back in bed. Feeling the numbness of her right hand, she slowly started opening and closing the palm, feeling how blood flowed back into it.

"You mentioned a spell… something with the Devil?"

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, and told Hermione what he knew of it.

"And Sankryo is capable of performing it?" She said, with some doubt and mistrust in her voice, but Dumbledore also detected a hint of jealousy in it.

"So I have been told. But as well as some of the students are capable of performing the Unforgivables, that does not mean that they go out and do it on any suitable victim. Many go through their lives without ever needing to use some of the spells they have learned."

Hermione nodded slowly and then closed her eyes, sighing deeply. There was something in the back of her head that told her she had forgotten something, and it bothered her that she could not remember what.

"Do you think that I'll be able to go to my classes today, professor?" She mumbled and opened her eyes to look at the elderly wizard.

"That is for Madam Pomfrey to decide. However I must leave you now."

He rose from his position and went for the drapes, but stopped and turned his face back to look her deeply in the eyes.

"I trust you not to bring forth anything about Ms. Sankryo. She cannot help what choices have been made for her."

And with those words he left, leaving Hermione alone, thinking about what he just had said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Madam Pomfrey let Hermione leave the infirmary a few hours later, and she joined up with Harry and Ron, who both hugged her and were overly joyous that she was back to normal. She said nothing of her meeting with professor Dumbledore, just wavered away the questions the two boys had. She was just happy to be back and enjoyed the way Ron hugged her.

Yet that does not say that she stopped watching Moranna whenever she got the chance. Harry noticed what she was doing, saw the way she would look at the other girl with a frown, and then nod to herself as if something was confirmed.

It was after their last class the Friday before Halloween that he confronted her, blocking her way when she was heading up to the Gryffindor Tower to place away her books. Her brown eyes widened when he gently took a hold of one of her lower arms, dragging her into an empty classroom and shutting the door behind him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She asked, her voice just the slightest higher than normal.

He took a few steps towards her and then stopped, looking as if it took a great deal of power to do so. His face seemed very tensed, his eyes filled with anger and worry.

"I need to speak with you," he settled on saying, though there was something about the way he said it that told that it was not the original thing he had planned to say.

"And that required that you dragged me here?" A laugh escaped her lips, but Harry heard the strained edge to it.

"I know that you are up to something. Against Sankryo." He spoke calmly, and all the time his eyes were locked on her face to determine the way she would react.

The flicker of guilt that passed over her eyes was quickly hidden away, replaced by coolness.

"And what if I am?"

"Then I want to be in on it too."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but the words died on the tip of her tongue. She merely shook her head, her face determined.

"I am not up to anything when it concerns Sankryo. It is vice versa. I believe that she is up to something, however I'm not sure what."

Hermione leaned against the teacher's desk; musing and a lot more relaxed than a few moments earlier.

"Because if it wasn't she that cursed me I have no idea who might have done it. I checked in the library for something about the spell, and what little I found about it and the requirements to perform the spell… " Hermione shook her head and gave a faint shudder. "I don't know anyone that would give up _that_ much for being able to do the spell. Nobody but You-know-who, that is," she added thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about?" Harry wondered, now thoroughly confused.

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds and frowned.

"It is quite complex to explain. I'm not certain about it all, there were some paragraphs that were in Suman language, things I can't translate."

Harry's eyes widened. There was something about this that made him sure that Hermione was frightened, someone had finally outsmarted her, and that knowledge she had found out she didn't want to bring forth.

"Please tell me. I'm sure you've made out something."

She hesitated only a mere moment and then went into her lecturing state, in where she was completely absorbed by what she was doing.

"Of what I've been able to make out there are a lot of requires you have to fulfil the demands of knowing the Devil's sleep. First of all, it demands the right heritage. To be pure-blooded – as pure as one can ever be, and that you have inherited a certain condition that is so rare that only a few hundred exist at all." Hermione paused here and then started pacing around as she counted up the different demands. "Then the exact time when the sun, moon and earth stand in a correct line. Third it says something about that at least ten others that knows the spell have to be present, fourth about that the chosen place has to be absolutely drenched in blood."

Hermione stopped pacing and turned to look at Harry, who looked as if the Hogwarts' express had hit him square in his face.

"You mean…" Harry begun, unable to finish the sentence. His mouth suddenly was very dry, as if he couldn't swallow properly.

"Yes. Human blood. I couldn't translate the last of this part, but it had to be someone special's blood. It couldn't just be anyone at all that was sacrificed."

She grew silent; leaving out what she knew about that Sankryo had done all of that to achieve her knowledge of the spell. And the fact that you could not be merely mortal once you knew those few precious words just happened to slip her mind.

"That's so weird. And cruel," Harry commented. "Isn't just the requirement forbidden?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Most likely it's because it is so rarely used that it has fallen into the shadows, forgotten."

They were both silent for a while, contemplating what just had been said, and then Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"So what are we going to do?"

Hermione's eyes darkened. "You are not going to do anything," she informed him rather coolly. "This is my problem, not yours. And don't you dare interfere with me in your stupid Gryffindor manor."

Then she spun around; leaving Harry alone in the classroom, staring a little dumbfounded after her.


	13. chapter 12 The Messages

Chapter 12 - The messages 

Three days had passed since Harry sent that letter, and Hermione had noticed that her friend had somewhat fallen back into his earlier depression, occasionally forgetting to eat and spent most of his time near the Northern tower.

At first she had thought it was because of what she had told him, but on the second day she had noticed that he again could be found staring at Malfoy across the tables in the Great Hall.

She thought about talking some sense into him, but decided to wait for a while, see what he chose to do.

But the following night she had enough of the torture he was putting himself through, and she decided to see what the hell he was up to. Going up to where she thought he'd be she found him curled up in a little ball, looking out through a window. She remained somewhat out of sight, but closed up on him, staying in the shadows.

"I don't understand anything anymore," she heard him mumble as if to himself.

"Understanding means that you have to learn," a voice answered him, and Hermione swayed for a second in her tracks. She thought she recognized that voice, but couldn't quite place from where.

"But I am sick of learning. Sick of the torture he puts me through. Even though things are a little lighter than before, it still tears so much." Harry made a movement with his right hand, clutching his shirt just about where his heart was, tearing lightly at the spot.

"I hate it."

The words were barely audible but uttered with such sadness that they pierced through both flesh and bone. Hermione drew an inaudible gasp of air, and she noticed the slight shift in the shadows to her left, where a dark-hooded person stood, looking at her for a mere moment and then turning back towards Harry. Harry, who had managed to regain his voice and some of its strength.

"I hate it so much. Because I love him. With the whole of my heart. And it always is going to be like this. That I'll never have him again. Never again see him smile at me in that secretive kind of way, never hold him, never wake up next to him. Never-"

Harry's voice didn't bear any longer; he just bowed his head, letting that black mass of hair fall down in his face to shield his eyes and the hurt in them.

Hermione found herself frozen in her place. Not until now did she understand what hell he went through everyday.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" The shadow asked with a sudden tiredness hinted deep within. "I cannot take away the pain - not for good."

"You don't have to do anything," Harry mumbled after a while. "I've already accepted my place. I did that when I came back. But that doesn't mean that it makes things easier. It doesn't make the pain go away."

The shadow bowed its head in admission.

"However I believe that there is something that should make your burden easier to bear. He has sent me a message for you."

At this Harry's head shot straight up, staring at the shadow. It looked as if he didn't believe what he just had heard, that it was too good to be true.

"What?"

"A message," the shadow repeated. "That you should see him three hours before dawn at the usual place."

And with those words the shadow disappeared into the darkness, suddenly gone.

Hermione's eyes widened, suspicious as ever before.

But Harry looked so overly stunned, his earlier depression gone with the wind. He was seeing Draco again. Tonight.

How could time ever go so slow?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

At the same time back in Gryffindor tower, Ron and Dean Thomas were in the middle of a game of wizard's chess. Dean chewed on his lower lip as he moved one of his pawns two steps forwards, watching it get butchered by Ron's bishop a few seconds later.

The common room was pretty much deserted, only a few second years were up besides them, occupying a few couches where they discussed in hushed voices.

Ron absentmindedly listened to the fire crackling a few steps away; soothed by the peaceful sound. But then there was something that caught his attention, a low sound beyond the ones of the fire and his fellow Gryffindors speaking. A knocking.

Lifting his head up from where it had been glued on the chessboard, he saw that Dean as well had observed the sound. They both turned their eyes toward the portrait hole, then back to one another. Shrugging their shoulders, Ron rose and walked to it, opening it and thus revealing a dark-hooded person.

It took Ron maybe two seconds to register the person, and then he stiffened and went to shut the portrait back again.

"I request to speak with you, Jade," the voice said, making Ron stop dead in his movements.

"What did you call me?" He whispered; his voice very low and suspicious. Almost on instinct he had stepped outside the portrait hole, shutting the entrance behind him so that he wouldn't be overheard.

"Jade. Alas that is your name."

"Who are you?" Ron said, suddenly very angry.

The person lifted the arms, viewing two ghostly pale hands, then withdrawing the hood, and viewing a cascade of black hair, ivory skin, and eyes dark as onyx.

"Sankryo," Ron breathed.

She inclined her head as a nod, then looked just behind Ron, seeing that the Fat Lady was watching the two of them with quite some interest.

"Follow me."

"Why?" Ron inclined suspiciously.

"Because you do not want the whole school to know what I want from you."

There was something in the way she put it that made Ron blush like a madman, and he then nodded. He followed her as she started to walk through the school, stopping at the third floor, in the corridor Fluffy had used to be before they had moved him down into the dungeons.

By this time Ron was not little suspicious, and he watched her turn around towards him, her gaze dark and unreadable.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" Ron asked, trying to sound casual even though he in fact felt very much pressed by the other girl.

"Your brother Charles," she answered.

"Charlie?" Ron asked sounding very surprised and unbelieving.

"Yes. I would like you to send your brother an owl, wishing for a gallon of dragon blood."

Ron looked as if he didn't believe his ears. "Dragon blood? But that's poisonous!" He outburst.

Moranna nodded, shifting her position slightly. "I am aware of that," she said. "But I am in need of it. Your brother knows why. However I have been unable to contact him, and thought that you ought to know where he is."

Ron shrugged. "He's in the north of Romania. I guess I can make him send it to you. However I want to know why you need it." There was sharpness in his voice that told of that he wouldn't settle with anything less than the truth.

"It is only fair of you to ask for a reason," Moranna said agreeably. "It is for personal use, not to be used by anybody else than myself."

Ron looked a bit suspicious, but nodded curtly.

"What do you want me to tell him?" he asked.

"Tell him a8 to c8, and that the red never has been this tempting."

Ron looked quite much like a question mark, but Moranna just smiled mysteriously at him, and then picked up two galleons from her right pocket. "One of these should cover the costs," she added as she placed the money in his hand and then closed it, making sure of that he caught the meaning of what she was saying.

Ron nodded, not saying anything else. A sudden ease had made its way throughout his body; he couldn't quite place it but was just so relaxed.

Moranna's voice came spun like silk through the air as she slowly retracted her hand.

"I am certain of that you will make sure of that the blood comes in as fast as possible," she then said, taking a few steps back before leaving him there.

Ron was left alone staring after her as she soon blended in with the shadows and then at the two golden coins in his hands.

Then he was off to the Owlery.


End file.
